Second Chance
by Regalfruit24
Summary: Regina and gold are divorced and with other people. They both get invited to a party and have a little slip up after a few drinks. Will they both realize their feelings for each other? Will they begin a secret affair bringing out the truth about their mistake or Will the causes of their divorce be too much for them to have a second chance? GoldenQueen Endgame ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1

**(So this is like my first goldenqueen story so please comment below after you read it if I should continue or not. There will be outlawqueen and rumbelle at the beginning but its goldenqueen endgame)**

 **Ch. 1**

Regina walks into her closet looking for a dress for tonight party. She pulls out a black dress looking at it walking out the closet going to her mirror putting it on. She looks at herself sighing moving away from the mirror moving to put her heels on.

She hears robin walking in sighing turning around to sit on the bed. He walks in and sees Regina trying to fix his tie "um, could I get a little help with this?" he ask chuckling lightly

She chuckles standing up going to him fixing his tie for him. His smiles "thank you" he says to her. She smiles "no problem" she says to him giving him a small smile.

He looks at her grabbing her hands "hey what is it?" he ask her rubbing his thumb over the top part of her hand.

She sighs "it's nothing, just…I really don't want to go to this party" she tells him. "I rather stay at home with you and henry watching a movie together then go" she says to him

He looks at her "then let's just stay home" he says to her comforting her "I think Emma will understand" he says

She sighs looking at him "yeah but, I promised her that I will go so I kind of need to keep it" she says to him

He nods "Is that the reason why you don't want to go or is there something else?" he ask her. She looks at him then down at their hands "no…." she says in a quiet voice "It's also him" she says to robin "he also the reason why I rather not go" she says looking at their hands

He looks at her sighing "love, he might not even be there" he says to her "he shouldn't be the reason why you shouldn't go to the party" he says

She nods looking back up at him "your right, just….im not ready to face him or the town really tonight" she says to him

He nods " I get that but this time my love you won't be alone and you will have me and Emma there in case he does come" he says " so come on, let's go tell henry goodnight then get going" he says kissing her cheek walking out the room going downstairs by the door.

She nods giving him a smile from the kiss grabbing her purse and walking downstairs to the foyer. She sees henry smiling bending down giving him a kiss on his head "mommy and robin will be back baby, please be good for granny" she says to him rubbing his arms.

Henry nods smiling at her "I pwomise mommy" he says hugging her. She smiles a bright smile loving the love he gives her hugging him back kissing his forehead again "I love you my little prince" she says to him

He smiles at her "I wove you too mommy" he says to her. She smile letting him go standing back up "go play baby" she says to him watching him run back to the living room. Robin walks to her holding her jacket out for her. She puts it her arms in the jacket looking at granny "We will be back maybe at 12:00 but if we come later I will call and let you know" she says to her buttoning up her jacket.

Granny nods "go have fun, he will be fine" she says to Regina smiling.

She nods "thank you again" she says to her turning to robin. He smiles at her "ready my love?" he ask opening the door.

She nods walking out with him going to the car. He opens her door for her allowing her to get in. She smiles at him getting in car watching him shut her door. She sighs buckling up nervous for what's going to happen at the party. He gets in shutting the door looking at her before starting the car "everything will be fine, trust me" he says to her smiling moving to start the car.

She nods hopeful that he is right feeling them back out the driveway heading towards the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**(So there is smut in here and just so you know this my first time ever doing smut so please comment what you think about the story)**

 **Ch. 2**

They get to the party parking near the driveway turning the car off. Regina looks at the party nodding to herself letting herself know she can do this and everything will be okay. Robin grabs her hand softly kissing the back of her hand smiling at her "come on my love, everything will be okay" he says to her rubbing the back of her hand

She smiles nodding at him "your right baby" she says to him "It will be fine" she said smiling "lets go" she says moving to her door getting out.

Robin smiles getting out with her shutting his door going to her putting his arms around her "and beside love we need to spend some time with other adults instead of a 4-year-old all the time" he says to her. She chuckles "yes your right babe but spending some much time with a four-year-old isn't that bad" she says walking with him to the door.

"True, but spending time with adults who you can drink with and cuss around without worrying about it being repeated is better" he says opening the door

She laughs "yes you are right about that" she says walking inside with him seeing different adults there. She moves more inside the building allowing robin to close the door looking around for Emma. She sees Emma going to her taping her on her shoulder. Emma turns around and sees Regina smiling "finally you got here!" she says to her.

"Yes, I know I'm a little late" she said to her "but I'm here now so don't worry about that" she says to her handing robin her jacket. He takes their jackets putting the closest moving back to them looking at Emma "Hey Emma, where Killian?" he asks looking at her

"Oh, he's by the bar like always" She says to him. He nods kissing Regina cheek "I will leave you girls alone my love" He says to her smiling going over to Killian.

She smiles at him seeing him go to Killian looking back at Emma. She smiles looking at her "so I guess you two are working out" She says to her.

"Yes, we are" She says to her "He is amazing with henry" She says. Emma looks at her "That's good so since your already in a good mood I'm just going to go ahead and tell you this" she says to her "um, gold's here" she tells her looking at her seeing how she will react.

Regina looks at her "What?" she says with tone of disbelief "No no, he's not here, he hates these town parties" she says to her. Emma looks at her "Well either he has a twin, or he stopped hating it because him and belle arrive just ten minutes ago" she tells her "you okay?" she asks a second later looking at her worried.

Regina nods sighing "yeah I'm fine just um I hope he wouldn't be here" she says to her giving her a small smile. Emma looks at her "I know but hey I'm here and so is robin so don't think you're here alone with him and belle walking towards us" she says to her. Regina looks at her with a confused look "wha- "she says not finish hearing belle voice. She closes her eyes sighing turning around facing her with a force smile.

"Belle! Nice to see you again" she says to her giving her a fake smile. Belle looks at her humming grinning "nice to see you too Regina, where have you been? This is the first time I seen you at the parities" she says to her.

"Well you know I do have a four-year-old at home, so I can't really just go out like I use to before" she says looking at her. Belle nods "yes I know, he's a cutie and I love spending time with him when he spends his time with rumple" she says smiling at her. Regina looks at her cocking her head slightly "your around my son?" she asks looking at her. "yes, I am and he's so sweet" Belle says. She turns her head and sees rumple going over to them "Babe when do you get Henry again?" she asks him.

Rumple looks at her "um, this weekend I think" he says to her looking up seeing Regina. She looks at him "Rumple" she says as a greeting to him.

"Regina" he says to her. He clears his throat looking at her "so it's this weekend, right?" he asks. She nods looking at him "yep like always" she says to him trying to keep her force smile up and trying to hold her tongue. He nods "okay good, just want to make sure" he says looking at her moving his eyes down her outfit "you look beautiful today" he says to her looking her in the eyes.

She smiles "thank you" she says to him "so I'm going to go to the bar and find Robin" She says to them turning to Emma "I will be right back" she says walking away going to the bar area. Rumple watches her kissing the top of belle head "I will be back baby" he says to her going to where Regina is.

Regina sits on one of the bar stools at the bar drowning down a mix of vodka and Tequila deep in thought not hearing rumple come up beside her. He looks over at her seeing her drowning some drink looking at the bartender "Vodka please" he orders sitting down beside her. She hears his voice closing her eyes "Go away rumple" she says not opening her eyes. He chuckles smirking nodding at the bartender thanking him for the drink drinking some of the vodka down "Now why should I do that dearie?" he says to her looking at her.

She opens her eyes looking down at her drink "because I said so" she says to him "you should be with your precious belle anyway not over here with me" she says with disdain drowning the rest of her drink pushing it forward for the bartender to refill it. He chuckles "Jealous?" he says to her raising an eyebrow at her. She laughs "of who?" she asks, "that bitch?" she says "you must be crazy" she says drinking her refilled drink. He laughs "mhm sounds like jealousy to me" he says smirking. She rolls her eyes "mhm well I don't have anything to be jealous about" she says to him "I'm with robin and I'm perfectly fine" she says, "but speaking of that bitch, why are you allowing her around my son?" she asks turning around looking at him.

"Because she there Regina and why shouldn't she be allowed to be around henry?" he says to her looking at her

"well I don't know maybe because I don't need her talking shit about me in front of my son" she says hissing the last part "the agreement was you getting him on the weekends to spend time with him, not you and her" she says to him looking at him anger flashing in her eyes.

He looks at her seeing she tipsy smirking "Regina if I want her near henry then she can be" he says "she not saying anything bad about you, so stop worrying" he says to her drinking the rest of his drink.

She rolls her eyes moving off the stool walking away from him walking towards a closet. He follows her "you know for someone not jealous, you sure are getting upset over belle easy" he says. She whirls around looking at him "please I'm not jealous, I just don't want trash around my son" she says walking to the closet opening the door. He pushes her in the closet shutting the door behind them looking at her "so your telling me you're not jealous at all?" he asks smirking crossing his arms.

She looks at him "no not at all now stop asking and move out the way!" she says to him trying to move past him to get to the closet door. He blocks her path looking at her "oh come on Regina, me and you both know you don't want to go anywhere" he says to her moving closer to her.

She looks back at him looking him in the eyes feeling him move closer "Well looks like you don't know me as well as you think you do" she says to him glancing down at his lips the alcohol fogging up her brain a little. He smirks moving closer moving a hand down to her waist looking at her "you might be right, but I don't see you moving to try and leave" he says to her in a low voice pulling her closer to him.

She gasps feeling his hand on her waist moving closer to him. She looks up at his lips biting her lip breathing hard her head little foggy "true, but that doesn't mean anything" she says to him.

He smirks "so if I do this..." he says moving his lips to a spot under her jaw kissing it "it doesn't mean anything?" he says to her. She moans softly moving her head out the way "uh..." she says trying to catch her bearings.

"so me doing this also doesn't mean anything?" he says sucking her neck. She moans panting a little "oh fuck it.." she says to him turning his head grabbing it smashing her lips to his. She kisses him rough tangling her hands in his head. He smirks grabbing her thighs lifting her up pushing her against the wall kissing her hard pushing up her dress. She moans "you know I like it rough" she growls to him spreading her legs. He chuckles smirking "yes I know don't worry I know how to fuck you Regina" he says unbuckling his pants pushing them down with his boxers leveling himself with Regina pussy pushing himself in her moving her underwear out the way.

She moans tossing her head back feeling him inside her gripping his shoulders hard rocking her hips. He chuckles feeling her move grabbing one of her legs pushing it up to her chest pushing her against the wall moaning moving at a fast pace moving in and out hard. She moves her mouth to his shoulder muffling her noises feeling him hit her spot hard just the way she likes. He goes harder moving his hips harder inside her hard making sure to hit her special spot hard. He kisses her hard pushing her into the wall one hand gripping her ass tight moving it to her clit rubbing it hard.

She pants tossing her head back moaning "I'm close" she moans out to him gripping his shoulders hard. She feels him pushing her to the edge groaning arching her back feeling her orgasm hit her. He groans feeling her orgasm feeling her walls squeeze him tight. He moves his hips rough a few more times cumming inside her. they leaned their forehead against each other breathing hard. He bites her lip looking at her breasts in her black bra noticing he did pay attention to them.

He smirks moving his lips down her collar bone getting to her breast moving one hand to her back unbuckling her bra moving his lips to her breast sucking them hard one hand squeezing the other one. She moans grabbing his head pushing it closer to her breast arching her chest up to him.

He chuckles taking her nipple in his mouth sucking it hard his other hand rubbing her nipple on her other breast. "Shit!" she moans out grinding her hips up to him. He hears her smirking "is someone enjoying it?" he asks popping her nipple out his mouth.

She groans looking at him under her eyelashes "just shut up and fuck me" she moans out bringing his head closer. he laughs "yes your majesty" he says grabbing his dick lining it with her entrance thrusting in hard. She groans arching her back a little starting to move her hips to his pace.

He starts moving slowly getting use to her tightness groaning with each thrust. She growls "you know I hate it slow now fuck me!" She hisses to him. He smirks gripping her thigh spreading her legs wider shifting his angle going in deeper making sure to hit her spot again. She moans digging her nails into his shirt grabbing his head kissing him hard feeling him kissing her back not letting up on thrust. She feels him push her closer to the edge moving her hips chasing after her orgasm. He feels himself close to going over edge gripping her closer making sure to have her cum first before he does.

She grunts feeling him going in deeper gripping his arms hard arching her back into him closing her eyes feeling her orgasm go through her hard. He groans pushing his head into her neck thrusting into her two more times shooting her load inside her feeling her walls ripple against his dick. He breathes hard panting moving out her neck pulling out of her putting her down.

She breathes hard her head clearing a bit from the alcohol start to realize what she done. She looks down grabbing her bra and dress putting them back on avoiding looking at him "like I said it doesn't mean anything" she says to him. He looks at her "sure it doesn't Regina, see you Saturday morning" he says fixing himself up putting his clothes back on walking out the closet shutting the door behind him going back to the party.

She sighs hitting her back against the wall biting her lip sliding down the wall "what have I done?" she whispers to herself looking at the door hitting her head back against the wall closing her eyes allowing what she did try to sink in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating at how many times I said I would. I just been busy and then with what happened last Friday I just haven't been able to do it, but now I'm going to try and stick to a regular schedule so I can update all my stories and start new ones. Please comment what you think :)**

 **Ch 3**

Regina walks out the closet deep in thought regret and guilt sitting in the bottom of her stomach. She turns around to the door shutting it sighing closing her eyes.

"There you are" robin says walking up to her "love, why were you in the closet?" he asks confused. She opens her eyes and turn around hearing him "oh, um…I was looking for something, but it wasn't in there" she says to him giving him a smile.

He nods" okay, well come on let's enjoy the party" he says wrapping an arm around her. "oh, um I'm not in the party mood anymore. I think I rather go home" she says to him.

"Oh, but I thought you were having a good time" he asks putting his drink down. "I was but…I rather go home to henry" she says giving him the half-truth.

Robin nods looking at her "okay love, I'll go get our coats" he says to her giving her a quick kiss on the head. She nods giving him a quick smile walking over to where Emma is. She goes to her grabbing her arm pulling her over to the side "I just wanted to tell you I'm about to leave" she says to her.

Emma looks at her "what? why?!" she asks "is it because of gold and belle? Because if it is Gina you know me, Killian, and robin are here to help you through this" she says

Regina nods "I know but...No its not because of them being here" she says "let's just say I did something I shouldn't of have done" she says looking down avoiding her eyes

Emma raise an eyebrow at her "um, do I even want to know what this 'something' is?" she asks looking at her "Regina?" she says crossing her arms

Regina shakes her head "no but if you really want to know we can meet for lunch tomorrow" she says to her hearing robin walking to them with her coat. He helps her put it on kissing her head moving to put his own coat on. Emma nods at Regina "okay but I'm holding you to that" she says.

Regina chuckles smiling "I know, see you tomorrow and thank you for the invite" she says to her walking away with robin to the door. They leave going to the car getting inside driving home

They got home and walk inside seeing granny coming to them with a small smile "your home early?" she says to them. Regina nods "yeah, we decided to call it a night" she says giving her a small smile "is henry sleep?" she ask taking her coat off.

Granny nods "yep out like a bug" she says "and since your back, I can take my leave" she says. They nod "thank you for watching him" robin says walking behind her to shut the door. She shakes her head "no problem, anytime you need a babysitter call me" grannies says walking out. robin shuts the door locking it taking off his coat hanging it up.

"I'm going to go check on henry and then take a quick shower" she says to him walking upstairs. He nods watching her confused on her mood. She opens henry door a little seeing him sleeping. She smiles shutting it softly going to her bedroom walking inside to her shower.

Regina takes off all her clothes walking inside the shower sighing feeling the hot water run down her body. She leans her forehead against the shower tile the sound of the hot water trickling down her body. She thinks deep in thought her eyes closed the feeling of guilt and what she hopes regret coursing through her body. She opens her eyes leaning her head up to the ceiling sighing tears springing to her eyes "what the fuck did I just do?" she whispers to herself feeling the hot water starting to turn cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

 **(sorry for not updating like I'm suppose to. hope you guys enjoy)**

Regina lays in the bed staring up at the ceiling the memories from last night party coming back to her in pieces. She sighs turning her head towards her alarm clock seeing the clock read 3:30am. She moves softly and quietly out the bed trying not to disturb robin. She grabs her robe then walks out the bedroom closing the door quietly behind her.

She glances into henry room seeing him sleep smiling softly shutting his door. She goes downstairs to the kitchen turning the lights on going to her coffee maker making herself a small pot of coffee. She leans against the counter sighing putting her head into her hands. She shakes her head can't believing she allowed herself to make a huge mistake like that. She sits up and looks at her coffee brewing knowing that no matter how hard she keeps telling herself that she doesn't still have some feelings for him, it will all just be a huge lie she keeps telling herself.

They were in love and very happy together, but every time Regina just thinks and looks back on what caused them to end it just keeps bringing her back to the actions he committed.

When she thinks about it, she thinks about their happiest times together and all the shit they both went through to be together. The Constant sex and pregnancy tests they went through to finally be able to have a child together and call their own. She smiles remembering his reaction to finding out they were going to have a baby and all the preparing and parenting classes they attended together.

But then all the bad memoires start showing up. The pain of finding out about his infidelity, his lies and the pain of feeling like it was her fault he was distance and not close to her anymore, just to find out that it never was her fault. She scoffs shaking her head remembering their fight the day she found out. The nerve he had to act like a damn wimp and not even say anything to her. To just allow her to feel like she was the problem. She hears the coffee maker ring letting her know it was done shaking her out her memoires. She grabs herself a coffee mug grabbing the coffee pouring some in her mug.

She blows the coffee to cool it down drinking a sip of it the hot taste numbing her taste buds. She closes her eyes allowing the feeling of the coffee to warm up her insides and allow her to slip right back into her memories.

The memories of the divorce and the full-blown arguments over custody of henry and just packed anger at each other. Which usually sometimes, if they were alone, led to heated kisses or make out sessions depending on where they are. She opens her eyes again letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. she turns her head hearing someone walk in the kitchen seeing robin walking in. He groans walking over to her smelling the fresh brew coffee grabbing a mug pouring himself some. She hums watching him moving over so he can get to it. he drinks a sip of it turning to her "what are you doing up so early?" he asks looking at her.

She sighs looking down into her coffee "couldn't sleep" she says looking back up looking at him. He nods sipping his coffee quietly "so, we left kind of early from the party…" he says, "want to let me on why?" he asks.

She sighs looking at him "no but…I just…I just didn't want to be there anymore" she says looking down at her coffee "it was just too much for me" she says quietly. He looks at her grabbing one of her hands not holding the mug handle kissing I "I know you were caught off guard seeing him but love me, Emma, and killian where there to help you in case you couldn't handle being in the same building as him" he says "I want you to know that I will never make you go or stay anywhere that makes you uncomfortable" he says smiling at her "I love you way too much to do that".

She smiles at him guilt slipping through her knowing that she doesn't deserve this man. Not after what she did. She nods looking at him "I know, and I love you too" she says to him giving him a soft smile. He smiles finishing his coffee putting the mug in the sink. He kisses her cheek moving towards the door "I'm going to bed, you coming?" he asks looking at her.

She nods "yeah, go ahead let me finish my cup and I will be right up"

He nods "alright love" he says going upstairs to their room

She watches him drinking the rest of her coffee putting her mug in the sink. She turns the water on putting water in both mugs to help remind herself to wash them in the morning. She walks out the kitchen turning the lights back off going upstairs hoping the coffee will allow her to have a dreamless sleep.


	5. Authors Note

**So yeah I don't think I'm going to update this story. I really want to but I just don't have any inspiration and I'm just stumped but i will be writing more GQ in the future to make up for this story. I might in the future but now I don't see it.**


End file.
